This is war
by Llueeve
Summary: Dos bandos enfrentados, un solo campo de batalla. La hora de decidir el futuro del mundo mágico ha llegado. Toma tu varita con fuerza y pelea por defenderlo.
1. El bien y el mal

**Nota de la autora:**

Esto serán una serie de viñetas en relación a la segunda guerra mágica, me he inspirado en la canción _This is War_ de _30 Seconds to Mars_, a pesar de que no son un grupo que me guste especialmente he de decir que la canción es muy buena y al escucharla me resulto imposible no pensar en el universo Potter. El caso es que el fic contará con una serie de capítulos que recibirán el nombre de diferentes "categorías" que pueden ocupar los individuos involucrados en la guerra, dichas "categorías" aparecen en la canción.

Si no sabéis de que canción hablo os recomiendo buscarla en Youtube, es más, hay varios videos de fans sobre Harry Potter con esta canción de fondo, si os interesa ya sabéis.

**Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece es todo obra de JK, de Jared Leto y sus chicos.**

* * *

_A warning to the people..._

**_The good and the evil._**

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt caminaba con la varita en alto apresuradamente, eran tiempos difíciles para el mundo mágico, la guerra había comenzado.

Voldemort y sus aliados estaban golpeando con más fuerza que nunca, los horrores de la batalla habían llegado hasta los muggles y no había ni un solo día en el que El Profeta no publicase una enorme lista de personas muertas o desaparecidas.

Ningún lugar era seguro, ninguna persona estaba a salvo, la oscuridad volvía a amenazar de nuevo su mundo.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia un grupo de magos y brujas, la gran mayoría de ellos pelirrojos, había logrado olvidarse de la batalla por unas horas y podían permitirse ser felices en medio del horror.

El primogénito de los Weasley se casaba con la encantadora Fleur, le gustaría estar en esos momentos celebrando el enlace con ellos, pero no podía dejar su puesto en el Ministerio no ahora que Voldemort tenía claras intenciones de hacerse con su control.

Pero el Caldero Chorreante había sufrido un ataque y no le quedo más remedio que abandonar su puesto frente a la puerta del despacho del ministro e ir a ayudar a sus compañeros aurores.

Había sido un error, nunca debió de haber abandonado su puesto, era una trampa. Un grupo de mortifagos pretendía hacer cundir el pánico en el mágico pub mientras alguno de sus compinches se colaba en el ministerio e iban a por Scrimgeour.

Se maldijo a si mismo en cuanto le llego el mensaje de que la marca tenebrosa se cernía sobre el Ministerio.

Se apareció en el lugar tan rápido como pudo y sus peores temores fueron confirmados al encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de Rufus Scrimgeour.

No le hizo falta mirar más de dos veces el lugar del crimen para comprender que era lo que los atacantes del ministro pretendían y cual era su siguiente paso.

Recurriendo a un feliz recuerdo de su infancia convoco a su patronus con forma de lince, no quería estropearle el día a Bill y Fleur pero en cuestión de minutos una horda de mortifagos les destrozarían la velada. Se aclaró la voz:

̶ El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto, van hacia allí.

_**··**_

Otra cosa no, pero el caos, la destrucción y la sangre son de los escasos sucesos que consiguen relajar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y que mejor que una guerra para que se den dichas circunstancias.

Se ríe mientras contempla el tranquilo, al menos hasta ahora, Callejón Diagon. Tiene unas ganas enormes de atacar, quiere destrozar sus escaparates, prender fuego a sus tiendas, torturar a sus viandantes y si algún auror se atreve a aparecer por el lugar no dudará ni un segundo en liquidarle.

Acaricia con suavidad su varita, sabe que está tan sedienta de sangre como ella, pero tienen que esperar a la señal de los otros dos grupos de mortífagos que se encuentran haciendo cundir el pánico entre el resto de la población mágica.

La primera señal llega, un ligero escozor en su marca tenebrosa. El grupo que se encontraba atacando El Caldero Chorreante ha cumplido su parte, Bellatrix se relame al saber lo que viene ahora, su parte favorita.

Una enorme calavera negra con una lengua de serpiente aparece en el cielo gris londinense. El ministerio es suyo, Scrimgeour está muerto.

Suelta una risa estremecedora y se gira hacia su pelotón ̶ No quiero que nada quede intacto ¿entendido?

El grupo que está bajo sus órdenes asiente, ansioso por entrar en acción ̶ Pues que comience la fiesta.

Uno a uno los diferentes mortífagos encargados de atacar el Callejón Diagon salen de sus escondites lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Bellatrix empuña su varita y se encamina tranquilamente hacia el recién aparecido campo de batalla no sin antes mirar la marca tenebrosa en el cielo por última vez, recreándose.

La guerra acaba de estallar y ya van ganando.


	2. Soldado

**_Soldier._**

* * *

Alastor_ Ojoloco_ Moody.

* * *

Él era un soldado, un luchador, un auror digno de respeto. Todos los magos tenebrosos del país temblaban al oír su nombre.

Había peleado en más batallas de las que era capaz de recordar, formaba parte de la clandestina Orden del Fénix y había lanzado hechizos codo con codo con grandes brujas y magos.

No era débil, no era una presa fácil, conocía los tiempos de guerra y sabía sobrevivir en ellos.

Así que no iba a permitir que un muerto viviente como el maldito traidor de Pete Pettigrew y el mortífago fugado de Barty Crouch Junior le vencieran.

Al parecer querían hacerse pasar por él, tenían poción multijugos preparada y todo.

Malditas alimañas, planeaban colarse en Hogwarts y atacar al joven Harry Potter, tenía que mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore advirtiéndole en cuanto antes, algo se traían entre manos esos despreciables mortífagos y Alastor temía que tuviera algo que ver con revivir a su querido amo, Lord Voldemort.

La lucha estaba siendo intensa y ruidosa, posiblemente los muggles que vivían alrededor ya hubieran alertado a las autoridades competentes alarmados por el ruido.

Pettigrew no era lo que se decía un digno rival precisamente así que al segundo había conseguido reducirle, sin embargo Crouch era un gran adversario a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en Azkaban su magia no había empeorado y peleaba con uñas y dientes, tanto como la primera vez que se había enfrentado.

Crouch era un buen mago, no por nada había logrado torturar hasta la locura al matrimonio Longbottom, poderosos aurores donde los hubiera.

Su idolatrado amo debió de haberle enseñado algunos trucos porque consiguió desarmarle y apresarle rápidamente.

Crouch le ató con una cuerda y le miró fijamente ̶ Tranquilo ̶ le susurro ̶ no te voy a matar, para la multijugos nos eres más útil vivo ̶ le apunto a la cara con su varita y sonrió macabramente.

A continuación todo se volvió negro.


	3. Civil

_**Civillian.**_

* * *

Dudley Dursley.

* * *

¡Que dejará de negar que eso no era cosa suya! ¡Ha sido él! Hace apenas unos segundos estaba amenazándole con ese palo de madera pegado a su cara ¿Cree que es imbécil? ¿Quién más puede haber hecho eso?

Le ha dejado ciego y eso que se supone que no puede hacer magia fuera de esa escuela de fenómenos a la que acude.

La oscuridad era total, no veía nada estaba absolutamente desorientado, cuando se lo diga a su padre se le va a caer el pelo, le echaran de casa, le romperán ese estúpido palo en mil pedazos y no podrá usarlo nunca más.

¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Qué es ese frío que está sintiendo? Le esta calando hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos y eso que se supone que es uno de los días más calurosos de todo el año.

Se las va a pagar, puede que este ciego pero sus puños son igual de válidos asique suelta uno al aires esperando acertar de lleno en la cara de su primo, cuando oye un crujido se siente satisfecho, solo espera y desea que haya sido su nariz o esas ridículas gafas.

Pero algo ocurre ¿esa es la respuesta de su primo al puñetazo? Es horrible. Está paralizado, aterrorizado, una sensación de angustia se cierne sobre él, oprimiéndole, dejándole claro que jamás volverá ha a ser feliz.

Tenía que alejarse del psicópata de Harry como fuera, así que hecho a correr dando tumbos y tropezando pero su primo comenzó a gritarle que estuviera quieto, que iba directo hacia él.

¿Hacia quién? ¿Había alguien en el túnel? ¿No era su primo quien le estaba atacando? ¿Era otra persona? ¿Serían los mismos que habían ido a por sus padres? ¿Por eso gritaba por las noches? ¿Ya le habían atacado con anterioridad? Ahora habrían vuelto para terminar su trabajo y acabar con Harry, y él estaba en medio ¡Iba a morir!

Oye la voz de su primo con lejanía, le ordena mantener la boca cerrada sea como sea ¿Acaso esa horrible sensación entraba por la boca? Harry murmura algo y una especie de luz intenta abrirse paso entre la oscuridad del túnel, aun así no es suficiente.

La sensación de frío era cada vez mayor y Dudley podía asegurar que todo rastro de alegría había abandonado su cuerpo.

Harry gritó algo sobre un expectro y un patrón o alguna palabra así, pero no paso nada y Dudley comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor. El otro chico gritó aquello tan raro una vez más pero no sucedía nada.

Dudley se estaba mareando, era el fin.

Pero a la tercera vez que su primo exclamo aquello tan raro, que debía ser un conjuro, su vista volvió y dejo de sentirse tan mal.

Miró a su alrededor, un haz de luz plateado con forma de ciervo arremetía contra algo que era incapaz de ver en medio del túnel.

Buscó a su primo con la mirada, quien jadeaba apresuradamente y tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Dudley se acurruco en el suelo, no entendía que había pasado. Pero una especie de idea perturbadora se estaba formando en su mente, Harry le había salvado la vida, su primo el bicho raro que vivía bajo la alacena de la escalera le había salvado la vida.

En verdad no entendía nada.


	4. Mártir

_**Martyr.**_

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

Podían llamarle suicida todas las veces que quisieran y Ernie podría gritarle que era un insensato hasta quedarse afónico si le daba la gana, pero él no se arrepentía de su decisión y por muchos sermones que su amigo le estuviera echando sabía que él en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo o puede que algo incluso peor, que Ernie ese año se había rebelado de una manera increíble, no era para menos con dos animales como los Carrow en el colegio.

Zacharias le mira reprobatoriamente desde la puerta del dormitorio a Justin le dan ganas de pegarle, si pudiera moverse claro, el muy imbécil y su manía de no querer involucrarse en nada. Se están cargando Hogwarts y él de brazos cruzados solo por proteger su trasero.

Ernie vuelve a entrar en la habitación con las pociones que Susan ha conseguido de la enfermería.

̶ Eres un inconsciente, un maldito inconsciente, apenas te habías recuperado de los cruciatus que Crabbe te había dado hacia tan solo dos días y haces esto, no entiendo en que estabas pensando Justin.

Zacharias resopla ̶ No somos ningún Gryffindor con complejo de héroe trágico.

̶ Da gracias a que me encuentro fatal Zach, si no te patearía ese trasero tuyo que tanto te esmeras en proteger.

Ernie interviene ̶ Justin no te conviene alterarte ̶ se vuelve hacia Zacharias ̶ No le provoques y ven a ayudarme.

El otro chico se acerca a la cama de Justin y retira las sábanas ayudando a Ernie a incorporarle.

̶ Ve a buscar a Hannah y pídele las vendas que tiene guardadas en su habitación ̶ Zacharias asiente saliendo del cuarto.

Justin termina de beber la poción que Ernie le ha atraído y permite que este le quite la camiseta para inspeccionar sus heridas.

El leve roce de la tela sobre su piel ya le molesta, Ernie farfulla algún tipo de palabra mal sonante al ver sus heridas.

̶ Tenía que hacerlo Ernie, era niños, solo niños inocentes de primero, no habían hecho nada.

Ernie asiente mientras con suma delicadeza le pone una especie de pomada en las heridas de su pecho.

̶ Esos Carrow son unos sádicos no respetan nada, tenía que interponerme entre la maldición y esos críos, no la hubieran soportado

Su amigo responde bastante cabreado ̶ ¿Y tú la has aguantado divinamente no es así? Eres hijo de muggles Justin, ya tienes una serie de maldiciones aseguradas solo por eso no deberías arriesgarte a recibir más.

̶ Era lo correcto, tú también lo hubieras hecho en mi lugar. Además Seamus lo suele hacer constantemente y ahí sigue, de una pieza.

̶ Tú me importas mil veces más que Finnigan ̶ dice sin dejar de extender la pomada por su maltratado cuerpo.

El toque de Ernie es ligero, suave y cálido. Se supone que al presionar en sus heridas estas deberían cuanto menos molestarle pero increíblemente parece que los dedos de Ernie sobre ellas hacen desaparecer el dolor.

̶ Lo siento ̶ le dice en voz baja ̶ pero aun así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

̶ Lo sé. Y tienes razón, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Justin con gran esfuerzo para el movimiento de las manos de su amigo con las suyas.

̶ Ernie escucha, yo…

Zacharias entra en la habitación como un tornado ̶ Siento haber tardado, Hannah no estaba, al parecer Longbottom … ̶ Se calla ̶ ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ernie se suelta de su agarre un tanto azorado y va a por las vendas que Zacharias lleva en las manos.

Entre sus dos amigos logran vendarle el tórax, Zacharias no es ni de lejos tan delicado como Ernie y Justin no duda en quejarse.

Este le responde con un borde ̶ Te fastidias, por irte de mártir.

̶ Zacharias ̶ le advierte Ernie ̶ ¿Qué ese eso que estabas diciendo de Neville por cierto?

Y Zacharias comienza a contarles la nueva idea que Neville le ha contado a Hannah para hacerle un poco más imposible la vida a los Carrow.

Justin no presta atención a su compañero, sus ojos están clavados en Ernie quien al darse cuenta de ello le sonríe, sin que Zacharias se entere de absolutamente nada.


	5. Víctima

_**Victim.**_

* * *

Lavander Brown.

* * *

Recuerda que cuando se entero de la condición del profesor Lupin, en su tercer año, acudió rauda y veloz a la biblioteca para consultar todo lo que pudiera sobre los hombres lobo.

Nunca se había sentido tan… tan… Hermione Granger por decirlo de algún modo.

Investigo todo lo habido y por haber, el tema le fascinaba y aterraba por completo a partes iguales.

Consultó el listado de los magos y brujas, que el ministerio había logrado identificar, achacados por dicha enfermedad y que eran considerados altamente peligrosos.

Uno en concreto, Fenrir Greyback, le había puesto los pelos de punta. Era considerado el más peligroso de todos y por si eso no fuera suficiente al parecer había estado en las filas de Lord Voldemort.

Lavander nunca olvidará la cara de aquel hombre que se relamía mientras la observaba desde aquel cartel de "Se busca".

No va a negar que incluso tuvo pesadillas al respecto y que por eso dejo el tema de lado.

Durante un periodo considerablemente amplio de tiempo Lavander no volvió a pensar en Greyback. Pero aquello termino de una manera radical, cuando le llego la terrible noticia del asesinato del hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga, Parvati Patil, a manos de aquel temible monstruo.

Entonces las pesadillas regresaron. Cada vez eran más vividas y más horrorosas.

Pero todo era consecuencia de la guerra, que avivaba los temores de cualquiera.

Y esos temores se hicieron realidad la noche en que Voldemort decidió atacar Hogwarts.

Había heridos y muertos por todas partes, era imposible dar más de cinco pasos sin toparse con alguna maldición mortal, estaba asustada herida y desorientada, se había separado del grupo de alumnos con el que estaba luchando y ahora no sabia a donde ir.

Tropezó con unos escombros que se encontraban frente a ella abriéndose una brecha al caer al suelo.

Todo se oscureció de pronto, cuando logro recuperar el sentido un cálido y pestilente aliento acariciaba su rostro, abrió los ojos con temor y al descubrir la cara de Greyback tan cerca de la suya estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

El hombre lobo se relamía, como en aquel cartel que se había quedado grabado en su retina.

Lavander gritó desesperada e intento librarse del agarre que ejercían sobre ella, pero el hombre lobo se río ante sus intentos.

̶ Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte preciosa, tengo unas ganas enormes de hincarle el diente a tu pálido y suave cuello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, aquello no podía estar pasándole.

Cuando Greyback estaba más que listo para morderla una voz femenina que conocía de sobra pero no lograba identificar le lanzo un hechizo, logrando quitarle al hombre lobo de encima.

Lavander quiso buscar con la mirada a su salvadora y agradecérselo, pero había sufrido una impresión tan grande al toparse cara a cara con el protagonista de sus pesadillas que la oscuridad volvió a envolverla una vez más.


	6. Profeta

**_Prophet._**

* * *

Sybill Trelawney.

* * *

Cabeza de Puerco no era ni de lejos el lugar más cómodo, pulcro, formal o serio para realizar una entrevista de trabajo, pero era lo que ella se podía permitir, no es que nadase en mares de galeones precisamente, no tenía empleo y su consultorio de tarot no estaba marchando nada bien.

Así que cuando se enteró de que en Hogwarts iban a dejar de impartir la clase de Adivinación por falta de profesorado se comunicó inmediatamente con el director de la escuela, no podía permitir eso y estaba dispuesta a ofrecerse para el puesto.

Dumbledore no se negó y aceptó verse con ella en la habitación que tenía alquilada en el cochambroso local, Sybill sabía que al ser descendiente de cierta vidente muy famosa tendría más puntos a la hora de conseguir el puesto.

Envuelta en miles de chales intentando dar un aire de misticismo a su persona le abrió la puerta al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, invitándole a pasar.

Procedió a leerle la mano, las cartas y los posos de té.

Todos le auguraban una vida larga y prospera como respetable director de Hogwarts.

Según lo que había leído en su mano una bella mujer que conocía de su pasado volvería a aparecer en su vida y ambos, antiguos amantes, formarían la familia que él tanto ansiaba.

Dicho futuro pareció gustarle al hombre ya que soltó una alegre carcajada.

Las cartas predecían que tras un duro y tortuoso combate lograría vencer al mago que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort y traería la paz al mundo mágico al fin.

Eso no le gusto demasiado ya que alzo una ceja incrédulo.

Los posos de té le decían que viviría muchísimos años más y que moriría de viejo en su cama de Hogwarts feliz y rodeado de todos aquellos que le han admirado desde siempre.

Ante esa lectura no reacciono.

Sybill le observo sonriente esperando su veredicto, estaba segura de que tendría el trabajo, había sido una lectura simple con final feliz. Sin muertes o desgracias como solía ocurrirle.

Sin embargo Albus Dumbledore le hizo entender que no estaba interesado.

Eso le enfado enormemente ¡Era la tataranieta de la vidente más importante que había tenido Inglaterra jamás! ¿Cómo osaba decirle aquello?

Iba a replicarle pero de pronto su vista se nublo y perdió conciencia de si misma.

Cuando volvió en si, el director la estaba mirando entre sorprendido y cauteloso.

Aclarándose la garganta le pidió disculpas y le dijo que el puesto ella suyo. Sybill casi salta de la emoción y se olvido por completo de la reacción anterior del Profesor Dumbledore, al fin de cuentas todo el mundo decía que estaba un pelín chiflado. Tampoco se paró a pensar en su perdida de consciencia, la culpa sería del té, lo había comprado en una tienda muggle que no tenía muy buena pinta.


	7. Mentiroso

**_Liar._**

* * *

Severus Snape.

* * *

Da igual de que lado esté, siempre considerará a Lord Voldemort un sádico.

Incluso cuando era joven y estaba extasiado por recibir la marca tenebrosa, consideraba a su amo como tal, como un sádico.

¿Qué clase de persona disfrutaba causándoles dolor a aquellos que decidían unirse a él?

El momento en el que marcaba a sus nuevos soldados podría pasar más por tortura que por una ceremonia de iniciación.

Recuerda como si fuera ayer el momento en el que él mismo recibió la marca, el insoportable ardor que subía por su cuerpo y parecía querer abrasar sus huesos solo podía ser obra de alguien con una extraña obsesión por el dolor y por el sufrimiento.

De modo que no le sorprende encontrarse con una pobre mujer torturada en casa de los Malfoy.

Sin embargo no puede evitar sentirse abrumado al descubrir que dicha mujer es Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

Está destrozada, a saber a que clase de hechizos la habrá expuesto el Lord con tal de divertirse.

Lágrimas bajan por su rostro, es la viva imagen de la desesperación y el terror, sin embargo cuando le reconoce entre la audiencia una chispa de esperanza brilla en sus ojos.

Pobre e ingenua Charity, cree que va a ayudarla, por mucho que apele a su amistad en Hogwarts, diga su nombre con desesperación o le suplique por su vida él no puede hacer nada.

No puede levantarse de su silla, hechizar a todos los mortifagos que tiene alrededor, inmovilizar al Lord Oscuro y salvarla, no puede.

De manera que se limita a mirarla con gesto impertérrito, no va a arriesgar su misión por ella, lamenta profundamente verla en ese estado pero no puede hacer nada.

Tiene que mantener el tipo, es un mortífago, uno de los más leales al Lord. Es el mayor mentiroso de toda esa sala.

Y por mucho que Charity llore y pida ser salvada no va a dejar de serlo.

Porque tiene que seguir ahí, debe proteger al chico, cueste lo que cueste y sea como sea, así que lo siente mucho por Charity pero no va a impedir que Voldemort la mate.

No va a mancillar la memoria de Lily de esa manera, no va a incumplir su promesa.

De manera que seguirá interpretando su papel, seguirá siendo un mentiroso, seguirá fingiendo que muertes como las de Charity no le importan, que disfruta torturando muggles, que es fiel al Señor Tenebroso.

Todo lo que sea necesario, al menos hasta que Potter acabe con él de una vez.


	8. Honesta

**_Honest._**

* * *

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Estudios Muggles solía ser una asignatura en la que disfrutaba mientras aprendía nuevas y fascinantes cosas sobre los no-magicos, pero con la llegada de los Carrow a Hogwarts esta se volvió un verdadero infierno.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie soltar semejante cantidad de burradas por minuto, y eso que en más de una ocasión había presenciado algún discurso de Pansy Parkinson.

Los muggles no eran peligrosos, no estaban locos ni eran animales, los Carrow no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, mentían, los muggles no eran personas odiosas ni por asomo.

Hermione Granger era su amiga y venía de una familia de muggles, vale que era demasiado cerrada de mente pero aun así no era para nada como los hermanos Carrow describían a los no-mágicos.

Por no hablar de Lisa Turpin o los hermanos de Gryffindor amigos de Ginny, Dennis y Colin. Son personas estupendas hijos de muggles que les dan mil vueltas a muchos magos y brujas que se denominan de sangre limpia.

Estaba harta de escuchar tanta tontería junta, ni siquiera los nargles cuando se cuelan por las fosas nasales de las personas provocan que estas digan tantas cosas sin sentido.

Así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo se levanta de su asiento, provocando que su silla chirríe demasiado.

Amycus Carrow se gira hacia ella con una expresión interrogante en el rostro ̶ ¿Pasa algo Lovegood? ̶ pronuncia su apellido con burla y retintín pero Luna decide ignorarlo por completo.

̶ Hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, profesor ̶ Detesta llamarle a un individuo como aquel profesor.

Varios de sus compañeros se mueven en sus mesas nerviosos pero aun así ella no vacila cuando añade ̶ En esta clase no se nos está enseñando nada, solo se dicen mentiras.

Amycus Carrow aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y palpa su varita por dentro de la túnica, está furioso ̶ ¿Cómo has dicho Lunática?

Luna sin perder la calma y manteniendo su dulce tono de voz le repite a su interlocutor la respuesta ̶ En esta clase solo se nos enseñan mentiras, los muggles son personas como usted y como yo profesor, lo que nos diferencia solo es esto ̶ dice señalando la varita que descansa sobre su oreja ̶ Lo de la supremacía de unos sobre otros no es más que…

No logra terminar la frase, Padma Patil interviene en su defensa ̶ No le haga caso profesor, todos sabemos que los muggles son seres detestables e inferiores, no sabe lo que dice, es la hija del directo de El Quisquilloso, ya conoce la clase de artículos que publica esa revista, no se lo tome en serio, sigue su línea.

A pesar de que agradece que Padma quiera protegerla eso que dice no es cierto, Luna sabe de sobra de lo que está hablando y quiere que el resto de sus compañeros comprendan que lo que los Carrow pretenden enseñarles son patrañas.

̶ Sé perfectamente lo que digo ̶ dice dirigiéndose al motifago.

Amycus se acerca a ella y saca la varita ̶ Los Lovegood estáis cavando vuestra propia tumba.

̶ Solo he dicho la verdad, profesor.

Carrow no responde solo se limita a apuntarla con su varita. Luna cierra los ojos, sabe de sobra lo que vendrá ahora. Lo supo desde el momento en que abrió la boca.

̶ _Crucio._


	9. Líder

**_Leader._**

* * *

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Ha pesar de que le duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo y tiene tantos cortes que ha perdido la cuenta, no va a rendirse y mucho menos ahora que Luna y Ginny no han vuelto a Hogwarts tras las Navidades.

No las culpa, comprende que sus respectivas familias quieran alejarlas del horror que es actualmente la escuela. Al menos Seamus sigue con él y se lo agradece, su especial don para la pirotécnica es una gran baza en su batalla contra los Carrow y Snape.

Abandona la Sala Común pasada la media noche, sigiloso, como ha aprendido a ser en estos últimos meses, lleva la varita en alto, nunca se sabe si los Carrow habrán dejado a algún Slytherin especialmente violento, véase Crabbe o Goyle, vigilando los pasillos.

Su misión de esta noche consiste en colarse en el Gran Comedor y encantar su mágico techo con el lema "El ejército de Dumbledore vive" sabe que puede sonar un tanto infantil pero es la motivación y el ánimo que sus compañeros necesitan, por no hablar de que será como un puñetazo en el estomago para sus estimados nuevos profesores y su querido director.

Lo malo será si descubren que ha sido él, no cree que sea muy recomendable en su estado actual recibir otra cruciatus. Pero tiene claro que por ver la cara de los Carrow habrá valido la pena.

Esos sádicos cabrones, aprieta la varita con fuerza logrando que unas cuantas chispas escapen por su punta, aun recuerda como torturaron a Hannah Abbott hace dos días por ayudar a los alumnos de primero que iba a ser atacados por un grupo de "valientes" serpientes.

Le hierve la sangre cada vez que recuerda los gritos de la chica al ser torturada, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ella y le cabrea especialmente que le toquen aunque sea un mísero pelo. Ginny solía insinuar que la chica le gustaba aunque Neville lo negase al segundo, las guerras no se ganaban entreteniéndose con enamoramientos solía responderle.

Aunque estos días creía más que nunca que su amiga tenía razón, pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el líder de la resistencia como para detenerse a analizar sus sentimientos.

Baja las escaleras de la entrada con rapidez, el Gran Comedor está frente a él. Al pasar por al lado de los relojes que marcan los puntos de cada casa, obviamente Slytherin es la única que tiene un montón de rubíes, alguien le inmoviliza con un hechizo.

La ha cagado.

Sin embargo la persona que surge de entre las sombras no es ningún enemigo, es la profesora McGonagall.

Le mira con severidad antes de retirar el hechizo ̶ Longbottom, espero que tenga una buena excusas para estar fuera de su cama a estas horas y en estos tiempos que corren.

̶ Tenía algo que hacer profesora.

Minerva McGonagall frunce el ceño ̶ ¿Algo que tiene que ver con esa resistencia de alumnos que están haciendo la vida del Director Snape imposible?

Neville ni afirma ni desmiente.

̶ Conozco personalmente a tu abuela, Longbottom, no me gustaría tener que decirle que el cabeza hueca de su nieto ha corrido la misma suerte que sus padres.

Neville hincha el pecho y responde encolerizado ̶ Soy el líder del ejercito de Dumbledore ahora que Harry no está, es mi deber luchar por devolverle a Hogwarts aquello que le ha sido arrebatado, es mi deber defender a mis compañeros de los Carrow profesora.

̶ Longbottom, como Amycus o Alecto te vuelvan a sorprender iniciando una revuelta te torturan hasta que no lo resistas y estás demasiado malherido, no aguantaras ni la primera maldición.

̶ No les tengo miedo profesora y soy más fuerte de lo que cree.

̶ Sé que eres fuerte ̶ dijo la mujer suavizando el tono y antes de que Neville le interrumpiera añadió ̶ pero la calidad de un buen líder también reside en saber cuando retirarse.

Neville se mira los pies mientras se replantea las palabras de la profesora de Transformaciones, al fin de cuentas tiene razón, está hecho polvo no puede arriesgarse a que le descubran y su pequeña pintada puede esperar un par de días más.

̶ Me iré a la cama profesora, pero en unos días volveré por aquí y terminare el trabajo.

McGonagall le sonríe antes de responder ̶ No lo dudo.


	10. Paria

**_Pariah._**

* * *

Remus Lupin.

* * *

Había cometido un fatídico error.

Su boda no debería haberse llevado a cabo, Tonks estaba condenada por su culpa, por su egoísmo, sabía de sobra que jamás se libraría de la alargada sombra de su condición, que siempre sería considerado un paria allí a donde fuera, que nunca le aceptarían y que por supuesto señalarían con el dedo a cualquier persona que tuviera el valor de acercarse a él.

La había marcado. Ella que era joven, inteligente, preciosa y alegre había sido mancillada por su enfermedad.

Podría haberse enamorado de cualquier chico, de su edad, con dinero, saludable, procedente de una importante estirpe de magos… de cualquiera.

Pero por una inexplicable razón que escapa a su control le eligió a él, con la mala fortuna de que él también se enamoro de ella, complicándolo todo y arrastrándola a un mundo de humillaciones y desprecio.

Cierto era que Tonks le hacia feliz como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, pero a un precio demasiado alto. A cambio la estaba condenando.

Y ahora estaba embaraza. Iba a tener un bebé. Un hijo suyo.

¿En que diantres estaba pensando?

Los de su especie no se reproducían, no se arriesgaban a engendrar otro individuo como ellos, no quería hacerle cargar a una pobre e inocente alma con una maldición semejante como la de la licantropía.

Pero él lo había hecho, no le bastaba con haber destrozado el prometedor futuro que se cernía sobre su mujer, no. Ahora también tenía que hacer un infierno la existencia de su pobre hijo.

Y si por un milagro el bebé no heredaba su enfermedad, estaría marcado igualmente. Sería "el hijo de" no tendría el mismo trato que los demás niños de su edad, estaría privado de muchísimas cosas, sería un paria más, como él, como su madre.

Todo por su culpa.

Aquello solo tenía una posible solución y era desaparecer de sus vidas, por mucho que eso le destrozase por dentro.

Quizás si logra encontrar a Harry este le permita unirse a esa misión que se supone que tiene que llevar a cabo y puede que con suerte perezca en la batalla, librando a Tonks y a su bebé de su presencia, alejando de ellos la sombra de su enfermedad.


	11. Vencedor

**_Victor._**

* * *

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Sabía que era un total y absoluto imbécil por haberles abandonado pero en realidad no era él quién había dicho todas aquellas palabras hirientes, ni quién decidió salir por patas a la primera de cambio, había sido aquel maldito Horrocrux que conseguía afectarle demasiado. Hermione y Harry no solían mostrarse tan hostiles como él cuando tenían que cargar con el guardapelo, estaba claro que el único idiota que se dejaba manipular y engañar por ese trozo de alma del mismísimo Voldemort solo podría ser él.

Pero Harry está empeñado en que precisamente por eso era el indicado para destrozarlo con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, no por nada le acaba de salvar la vida y había sacado dicha espada de las profundidades del helado lago, argumenta.

Aun así Ron no está seguro del todo, ese artefacto del demonio podría volverse contra él y detesta la manera que se siente cuando ronda cerca del guardapelo, pero Harry confía en él y si está seguro de que puede hacerlo será por algo.

Su amigo contó hasta tres y hablando en pársel le ordenó al Horrocrux que se abriera. Con las manos temblorosas levantó la espada, dispuesto a incrustarla en el centro mismo del guardapelo pero justo en ese instante una escalofriante voz surgió del Horrocrux, paralizándole del miedo con sus palabras.

Escuchaba a Harry por detrás de esa horrible voz gritarle que la ignorase y clavase la espada de una vez pero era incapaz de reaccionar, aquel recuerdo de Tom Ryddle o Lord Voldemort estaba poniéndole voz a sus más escondidos temores.

Pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar, de la nada aparecieron dos distorsionadas y terroríficas figuras que se asemejan demasiado a Hermione y Harry, diciendo a continuación las palabras que más daño le habían hecho en su vida.

Hermione, su Hermione, la chica de la que estaba enamorado prefiriendo a Harry antes que a él, despreciándole, riéndose de él, feliz con su ausencia.

Aquello se clavó en su alma como un cuchillo, desgarrándole pedacito a pedacito.

Sabía que aquella especie de espectro no era la Hermione que él conocía pero aun así parecía tan real, tan cierto. Dolía demasiado pero era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella o de dejar de escucharla.

Entonces sucedió algo que le erizó todos los pelos del cuerpo, Hermione estaba besando a Harry como si la vida le fuera en ello.

No lo soportó más.

Alzó de nuevo la espada, consciente de que el Harry de verdad estaba a su lado luchando para que el Horrocrux continuase abierto y él pudiera destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

Clavó la espada de golpe en el centro del guardapelo logrando de ese modo hacer desaparecer las monstruosas figuras de Harry y Hermione.

El Horrocrux estalló en pedazos y el verdadero Harry rodó por la nieve, soltó la espada rápidamente y contemplo los restos del guardapelo.

Voldemort, Ryddle, o lo que fuera aquello había intentado engañarle y confundirle de nuevo, pero no lo había logrado, está vez él se había proclamado vencedor en su particular batalla.

Harry se acerca y le mira a los ojos y cuando estos se encuentran con los suyos Ron comprende que da igual todo lo sucedido Harry siempre estará a su lado y él puede asegurar que pase lo que pase y aunque se interpongan cien Horrocrux más entre ellos nunca volverá a abandonarle. Ni tampoco a Hermione.


	12. Mesías

**_Messiah._**

* * *

Harry Potter.

* * *

El mundo mágico era una gran y alegre fiesta, Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado.

El Estatuto del Secreto posiblemente se iría a la porra, miles de lechuzas sobrevolaban el cielo, había fuegos artificiales encantados, brujas y magos salieron a la calle con sus túnicas y se mezclaron entre el gentío muggle dichosos de poder huir de los horrores que azotaban su comunidad, y por supuesto nadie se ocultaba para salir a volar con su escoba y comunicar la caía del Lord.

No era para menos.

Años y años de sufrimiento terminados, esa misma noche, esa fatídica y ansiada noche.

Fatidica porque el reinado de terror y miedo del Señor Oscuro se había cobrados dos víctimas más, dos queridas y admiradas personas de la comunidad mágica. James y Lily Potter.

Según las autoridades James perdió la vida el primero intentando contener a El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado en los lindes de su casa, el pobre no aguanto mucho y pereció en el acto, tuvo la desgracia de haber sido pillado por sorpresa por el atacante y al no tener encima su varita fue una presa fácil.

El mago tenebroso dejando el cadáver de Potter a un lado penetró en la casa, tenía un objetivo fijo, nadie sabía porque ni a que se debía pero Voldemort pretendía aniquilar a esa familia.

Lily Potter se encerró con su bebé en la habitación de este, el niño contaba con poco menos de un año y no entendía que pasaba, debía de creer que su madre estaba jugando.

El señor Tenebroso no dudo y mato a la mujer ignorando sus suplicas, el bebé en cuanto vio a su madre tendida en el suelo comenzó a llorar desconsolada mente.

Nadie comprende que pudo llamar la atención del mago más temido de Inglaterra en ese bebé, nadie.

Lo marcó como una amenaza y como tal debía de ser eliminada.

Pero algo milagroso sucedió cuando la maldición asesina alcanzó al niño. Esta reboto y le dio de lleno al mago que frente a él sostenía su varita en alto, hiriéndole y acabando con él.

El niño solo obtuvo una curiosa y única cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

A continuación todo el país suspiro aliviado.

Por razones incomprensibles Harry Potter no murió esa noche y Voldemort encontró su fin en esa casa.

¡Que le dieran al Estatuto del Secreto! Esa noche desde Londres a Sidney todos los magos y brujas del planeta escucharían el nombre de Harry Potter dispuestos a no olvidarlo nunca.

Él era su salvador, el mesías que tanto habían estado esperando.

* * *

_Nox._


End file.
